Sentirlo no es suficiente
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Las palabras pueden herir mucho, pero puede retirarse el daño que hacen algunas. Terminado! Ahora sí, capítulo final!
1. CAPÍTULO UNO

Disclaimer: Ya ustedes saben que yo no soy J. K. Rowling y que estos personajes no son míos ¿no es cierto? Sí no lo saben aun, yo no soy J. K. Rowling y estos personajes no son míos. Excepto Sharon, algunos maestros y algunos estudiantes que no aparecen en los libros.  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola aquí estoy otra vez con otra de las historias que salen de esta cabecita mía, como siempre (exceptuando dos, hasta el momento) ubicado en la época de los merodeadores; y como siempre también girando alrededor de Remus (Bueno no como siempre). Romance y angustia, G al principio al menos (cualquier cosa yo aviso) y narrado en parte en 1° persona y en parte con narrador omnipresente. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.  
  
"SENTIRLO NO ES SUFICIENTE"  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Realmente lo siento Sharon, en realidad no quise - dijo Remus con verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz - sé que tu no has hecho nada y yo no tenía derecho a hacerte pasar por eso, perdí el control.  
  
¿Qué más se podía esperar de un animal como tú? - dijo Sharon, aun dolida por la actitud pasada de Remus.  
  
""Sabía que estaba arrepentida, lo vi en sus ojos. Supe que estaba sufriendo por lo que me dijo, intentaba disculparse, pero yo no lo quise oír. ¿Me puede culpar alguien? Ella me había lastimado muy profundamente y yo no quería estar a su lado. ¿Cómo perdonar a Sharon, cómo ayudarla a sentirse mejor? Llámenme egoísta, pero no pude hacerlo. Me alejé de ella lo más rápido que pude, pero sin echar a correr"".  
  
Remus yo no qui.. - empezó Sharon pero su voz se quebró al ver la mirada de Remus.  
  
""No pensé en lo que dije, en serio, solamente quería vengarme un poco. Me arrepentí enseguida, pero no fue hasta que vi todo el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos dorados, que comprendí la magnitud del daño que le había hecho. Las lagrimas saltaron a mis ojos y traté de disculparme nuevamente, pero él no me dejó empezar siquiera. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y sus cabellos castaños se agitaron, y entonces se alejó de mí. Yo empecé a llorar, pero él no lo hizo, sólo salió del salón. Yo lo seguí, le jalé del brazo y de la túnica, traté de decirle que lo sentía, le supliqué que me escuchara, pero él ni me miró, sólo siguió caminando"".  
  
¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Que crees que este pasando! ¡Porque llora Sharon! ¡Que tiene Lupin! - esas y muchas cosas más se escuchaban en los pasillos al paso de la, anteriormente feliz pareja.  
  
""La gente debió pensar que soy el monstruo que Sharon cree que soy. Ahí estaba Sharon llorando, suplicándome que me detuviera, jalándome con desesperación de la túnica y del brazo; y yo ni siquiera la miré, sólo seguí mi camino. Los demás alumnos nos miraban sorprendidos en los pasillos y murmuraban frenéticamente, algunos incluso empezaron a seguirnos. Para cuando llegamos a la sala común de Gryffindor Sharon había dejado de jalarme, pero aun me seguía suplicante; yo dije la contraseña y entré por el retrato de la dama gorda, aun seguido por ella. En la sala común estaban todos nuestros amigos, nos observaron y de inmediato empezaron a hacer preguntas.  
  
Remus tienes que escucharme un momento - sollozó Sharon volviéndome a jalar de la túnica, esta vez para hacerme voltear.  
  
Eso fue el colmo, me enfurecí de verdad, ¿cómo se atrevía a exigirme algo? La miré al rostro, le grite a voz en cuello y con rabia que saliera de mi vida; y lo hice de la manera más cruel que encontré. Todos la rodearon; Lily la abrazó tratando de consolarla y el resto empezó a gritarme. Yo los mandé al infierno, me alejé escaleras arriba y me encerré en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con el hechizo más potente que conocía, ninguno de los esfuerzos de mis compañeros y amigos pudo desvanecerlo, no por nada era el mejor de todos en defensa.  
  
Remus abre la puerta - escuché gritar a Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada una vez que dejó de intentar romper mi hechizo, yo no hice caso.  
  
Remus que pasa contigo - escuché decir a cornamenta que también se había rendido con el hechizo - ábrenos la puerta"  
  
Esta demás decir que no pensaba hacerlo"".  
  
¿Qué le sucede? - Dijo Peter confundido - él jamás a tratado de esa forma a Sharon.  
  
Hay que ver que sucedió, lunático no es así - afirmó Sirius serio (N.A. parece trabalenguas ^^') y empezó a bajar la escalera de regreso a la sala común en donde los demás trataban de consolar a Sharon y de saber que había sucedido - esa puerta sólo se abrirá cuando él lo quiera, es inútil tratar de abrirla.  
  
Sí, sabrá Dios, que hechizo usó para sellarla- dijo James siguiendo a Sirius.  
  
Pero cualquier maestro la podría abrir - dijo Peter mientras seguía a James y a Sirius escaleras a bajo.  
  
No seas tonto Peter, aun no sabemos que a pasado y podríamos meterlo en problemas - dijo James volteándose y dándole un rápido golpe en la frente a su amigo - él nos abrirá, tarde o temprano.  
  
Quizás tengan razón - dijo Peter y luego agregó - sólo espero que se le pase antes de la hora de dormir, no me gustaría pasar una noche en el sillón.  
  
Fin del primer capítulo.  
  
***************  
  
Nota de la autora: Hasta aquí este capítulo algo triste y sin una introducción que te meta en la historia, pero que espero les haya gustado pues a mí si me gustó, no que digan "que bruto como le gusta a esta chica su fic" (parafraseando, con permiso del señor Gómez Bolaños) pero estoy satisfecha. Sorry, pero acabo de ver el Chapulín colorado. Espero que si lo leyeron dejen reviews, no importa si sólo es para decir que es muy corto, que no se entiende o que en general apesta.  
  
Muchos besos para todos mis queridos lectores y toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin 


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

Disclaimer: Ya ustedes saben que yo no soy J. K. Rowling y que estos personajes no son míos ¿no es cierto? Sí no lo saben aun, yo no soy J. K. Rowling y estos personajes no son míos. Excepto Sharon, algunos maestros y algunos estudiantes que no aparecen en los libros.  
  
Nota de la autora: Aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero les guste. Los dejo con el segundo capítulo, pero antes, los primeros reviews de este fic:  
  
Usagi: Hola Usagi, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por dejar review. Y que bueno que te gustó. La tarada de Sharon le dijo algo que al pobre le dolió mucho, cogió un tema sensible la muy idiota. ¡Dios! La acabo de crear y ya la odio. Espero que te siga gustando, porque allí te va el siguiente capítulo. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews, que te lo voy a agradecer. Byeyi.  
  
Merack: Hola Merack ¿cómo estas? Te agradezco mucho por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí te va el segundo capítulo, que espero sea también de tu agrado. Hice casi a tu sugerencia y separé las partes de los pensamientos de las de los diálogos, pero no sé si la pagina me los acepte, de todas maneras estan entre doble comillas, para mejor identificación, porque creo recordar que ff.net no conserva las cursivas o las negritas. Bueno espero que te guste también este capítulo, y que dejes otro review. Adiosito.  
  
Amanda: Hola Amanda, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic. Espero que te guste también el segundo capítulo porque ahí te va, y bien rápido. ¿Te gusta la epoca de los merodeadores? Pues casi todos mis fics son de esa epoca, dale un vistazo a "El calendario" ya esta por el capítulo 13 pero creo que te gustara. En cuanto a que le dijo la estúpida de Sharon a Remusito, pues lo llamó feo, hizo alusiones a lo que él es. Ahora sí, te dejo con el capítulo 2, bye.  
  
Besos para todos los lectores de este fic: Lorien Lupin.  
  
"SENTIRLO NO ES SUFICIENTE"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
"" Abrí los ojos, la habitación aun estaba iluminada, eso me extrañó por una fracción de segundo, hasta que recordé que ellos no estaban en la habitación; yo no había quitado el hechizo, y en algún momento me había quedado dormido. Miré mi reloj, eran cerca de las doce de la noche; me puse de pie, cogí mi varita del velador y parándome frente a la puerta quite el hechizo, luego abrí la puerta y baje a la sala común, necesitaba avisarle a los chicos que ya podían entrar al cuarto"".  
  
Remus bajó las escaleras, en la sala común aun quedaban algunas personas reunidas en las mesas y en los sillones. Frente a la chimenea, sentado en la alfombra se encontraba James, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Lily y conversaba con Sirius que estaba tumbado en la alfombra junto a él. Peter estaba sentado junto a Lily y conversaban de algo que hacía a Lily sonreír con algo de lástima; el resto de los chicos estaban en los demás sillones, conversando tranquilamente. Remus se acercó a ellos, seguido del sonido de murmullos por parte de las demás personas de la sala. Lily fue la primera en girar su cabeza para ver que sucedía, pero ninguno de los demás tardó ni un segundo en mirar en la misma dirección.  
  
Pueden irse a dormir cuando ustedes gusten, yo voy a salir un rato - dijo Remus sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes a la cara, girándose inmediatamente después de decirlo, y dirigiéndose hacia el retrato.  
  
¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga? - dijo Lily con un claro tono de indignación en la voz - como puedes ser tan cruel, no dejó de llorar desde que llegaron hasta que se quedó dormida, hace poco más de media hora.  
  
No a querido contarnos que le dijiste, pero lo que oímos aquí nos da una clara idea de cómo debes haberlo dicho - dijo Arabella cuyos ojos lanzaban chispas cuando miraba la espalda del muchacho de cabello castaño - yo creía que eras más amable.  
  
"" Todas las chicas empezaron a pedirme explicaciones, también los chicos de séptimo con los que parábamos parecían molestos por mi supuesta crueldad pero su tono no era tan acusador como el de las compañeras y amigas de Sharon. En medio de todo, me alegró ver que mis tres mejores amigos no abrieron la boca. Me di la vuelta y miré directo a los ojos de Lily, que había empezado todo.  
  
¿Qué que le hice a tu amiga? - pregunte seriamente, ella asintió con la misma mirada indignada en el rostro - tu ya sabes que le hice a tu amiga - ella me miró extrañada - te lo dijo recuerdas, después de eso, pues nada, pedirle disculpas.  
  
Algo le dijiste después de eso - me dijo con voz enojada y poniéndose de pie - algo la tiene muy triste.  
  
Esta triste en serio, pues que bien- dije con la voz cargada de rabia, sé que esa reacción, no iba a ser que mis amigos me entendieran mejor, pero no podía evitarlo - eso le enseñara a pensar en los demás antes de abrir la boca.  
  
Todas las chicas, reclamaron indignadas y para sorpresa de todas, de especialmente Lily; James y Sirius se pusieron de pie y rápidamente se pusieron a mi lado, Peter los siguió"".  
  
James, te vas a poner de su lado - dijo una muy indignada Lily que miraba a su novio con la boca abierta - no puedo creer que seas tan parcialista. Él es tu amigo, pero no tiene razón y aun así tú lo defiendes.  
  
Lily, escúchame; en algo tienes razón, Remus es mi amigo, y por eso creo conocerlo un poco mejor que tu. Remus debe tener razones para actuar como lo hizo.  
  
Ustedes no están siendo justas con él, lo atacan y lo acusan sin escuchar su versión de la historia - dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en el hombro de Remus, que permanecía con la mirada seria posada en la nada.  
  
Dejen que Remus se explique - dijo Peter a las chicas.  
  
Yo no tengo nada que explicarles a ellas, por lo visto no son amigas mías, que vayan a consolar a su amiga - dijo Remus mirándolas con expresión fría, luego se volteó y miró a sus amigos - gracias chicos, en estos momentos no tengo ganas de hablar, pero yo les contaré todo después.  
  
No tienes nada que explicarnos - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo para que al menos ustedes me entiendan un poco mejor. Pero como ya dije, no ahora, nos vemos más tarde - dicho esto se encaminó al retrato de la dama gorda y salió por el agujero.  
  
Los chicos de séptimo prefirieron no opinar más sobre el asunto y despidiéndose subieron a su habitación. Lily estaba indignada porque James no había estado de su lado cuando, era obvio para ella, que Remus era el culpable de todo. Pero James no había deseado discutir el asunto con ella, y cuando Sirius y Peter habían subido a la habitación él se había despedido rápidamente y había subido con ellos, cerrando la puerta como una clara señal de que no deseaba hablar más por ese día.  
  
*******************  
  
""Sabía que ellas no estarían de mi lado, no creo que lo estuvieran aunque supieran la verdad. Pero eso ya no importa, les explicaré todo a los chicos, necesito conversar con alguien sobre esto, desahogar todo lo que aun tengo guardado y luego me olvidaré de ti Sharon, lo juro. No más rabia, no más dolor, no más resentimiento, solo olvido. Esa será mi venganza"".  
  
Remus hizo cosquillas a la pera, que inmediatamente se convirtió en una manija color verde, que él giró para entrar a la cocina. Comió varias cosas que le ofrecían los elfos domésticos, no había comido desde el almuerzo y una vez pasada la rabia y el dolor iniciales había aparecido un claro vacío en el estómago que, él sabía, se debía en parte al hambre. Cuando el hambre había desaparecido, y aunque el hueco en el estómago aun parecía estar ahí, Remus se paró y se dirigió hacía su sala común.  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció clara y luminosa. James, Sirius y Peter ya estaban levantados y jugando un juego de mesa sobre la cama del primero, a la espera de que su amigo se levantara, al ser fin de semana no habían tenido clases y ya era cerca de medio día cuando Remus corrió las cortinas de su cama y se encontró con la mirada de sus tres amigos.  
  
Hola Rem, ¿cómo amaneciste? - preguntó James sonriendo a su amigo.  
  
Estoy bien - aseguró Remus saliendo de la cama y yendo hacia sus amigos - supongo que les contaré todo ahorita, no hay razón para esperar.  
  
Si no quieres hablar de ello te entenderemos - exclamó Sirius - no necesitas explicarnos nada.  
  
Lo sé, pero quiero hablar con ustedes - dijo el joven con una media sonrisa irónica - las únicas personas que no necesitan mi aclaración son las únicas que la tendrán, ¿no es irónico?  
  
Muy irónico - exclamó James sonriéndome.  
  
¿Qué sucedió Rem? - preguntó entonces Sirius - cuando nos dijiste que te ibas a disculpar, imaginamos que para esa hora todo estaría bien, y ustedes estarían besuqueándose en algún pasillo.  
  
Me fui a disculpar Sirius, es sólo que Sharon estaba dolida y dijo algo que no le puedo perdonar, me llamó de una forma que no le puedo perdonar.  
  
¡Dios! - Exclamaron los tres entendiendo al instante.  
  
Lo dijo ¿verdad? - preguntó Sirius con tristeza.  
  
""Mis amigos me rodearon y Sirius me pasó el brazo por los hombros.  
  
No es tanto como me llamó ¿saben? - expliqué sintiendo la misma sensación de vacío en el estómago otra vez - es que ahora sé que es lo que piensa de mí, como me ve - agregué sintiendo un nudo formarse en mi garganta por primera vez desde que las palabras de Sharon habían resonado en mis oídos - como un monstruo, un animal que es lo que soy en realidad. No sé ni porque me enojé - concluí.  
  
No Rem, eso no es cierto - exclamó Peter mirándome con tristeza.  
  
No te pongas así - me rogó James pasando su brazo por mis hombros.  
  
Esa estúpida, como se atreve - gruñó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Ya chicos, no se preocupen, no voy a llorar - agregué con una sonrisa al ver sus expresiones nerviosas - no por ella.  
  
Nos vamos a vengar Remus, lo prometo - exclamó Sirius, yo le sonreí.  
  
No padfoot, no lo haremos, no pienso sentir más rabia, ni más dolor, tan solo me quiero olvidar, eso es todo, quiero olvidar a Sharon y en eso sí quiero que me ayuden."  
  
Cuenta con nosotros amigo - exclamó Sirius - hey, te guardamos algo del desayuno - agregó luego destapando un plato que había sobre la mesa de noche de James.""  
  
Fin del capítulo dos. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno lectores, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Sharon no ha aparecido de nuevo, ¿qué creen que pasará cuando se encuentren ella y Remus? No sé si pase pronto, él la va a evitar por algún tiempo. ¡Pobrecito, insultándolo haciendo alusión a su licantropía! ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Cómo se atreve!? ¡Merece morir! ¬¬ Pero no la mataré, no creo al menos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, lectores míos.  
  
Besos a todos ustedes y a toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin.  
  
P.D. Ah sí, me olvidaba. Antes de irme, me gustaría recomendarles los fics de una amiga y lectora. Su nick es llSIRIArweNlllBlacKll, y bajo él podrán encontrarlos. Yo por mi parte me tomo la libertad de recomendarles en especial dos de ellos un drama/romance llamado "Amiga Mía", y una comedia llamada "Lo que todas deseamos alguna vez". Bueno eso es todo. Denle una ojeada a mis otros fics, no se arrepentirán, lo prometo. Y déjenme un review para saber que pasaron por allí.  
  
Adiós otra vez: Lorien Lupin. 


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES

Disclaimer: Ya ustedes saben que yo no soy J. K. Rowling y que estos personajes no son míos ¿no es cierto? Sí no lo saben aun, yo no soy J. K. Rowling y estos personajes no son míos. Excepto Sharon, algunos maestros y algunos estudiantes que no aparecen en los libros.  
  
Nota de la autora: Aquí el tercer capítulo del fic. Remus quiere olvidarse de Sharon, sus amigos lo van a ayudar y Lily y James pasan por una pequeña crisis producto de la lealtad hacia los amigos. ¿Se encontraran Remus y Sharon? ¿Se arreglaran James y Lily? Pues no sé, a lo mejor obtenemos respuestas en el capítulo de hoy. Pero antes reviews:  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola Tana, me alegra saber de ti también en este fic. ¡Cálmate Tanita! Yo sé que Sharon es una estúpida, no sabes como la odio, y eso que la creé. Sí, debió pensar antes de abrir la boca, pero por idiota lo perdió, no creo que los reconcilie, aunque no sé, todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia, por el momento mi cerebro se revela contra esa idea. Me alabó mucho tu frase sobre mi imaginación y mis fics *Lorien se sonroja muchisimo, pero sonríe complacida* acepto tu penitencia con gusto, en realidad ya leí los capítulos subidos y en serio me ha gustado mucho, los comentarios son muy graciosos, me hacen reír. En cuanto a prestarle mi musa, ella es muy rebelde, yo le pido que venga y no viene, le ordeno que me dé ideas y me saca la lengua, pero la mandaré para allá y espero que me haga caso porque es una desobediente. Me alegró mucho saber que te gustó el fic, parece crear emociones no muy cordiales hacia mi co-protagonista femenina. Aquí te va el capítulo tres de este fic, que espero te guste. Recibí tu review del calendario, en estos días estoy subiendo el capítulo, sólo me falta darle unos toques y revisar por posibles errores, y la ortografía. Bye; cuídate mucho.  
  
"SENTIRLO NO ES SUFICIENTE"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
""Es más fácil proponerse algo que llevarlo a cabo, sobre todo si lo que nos proponemos está relacionado con los sentimientos. Lo sé porque ahora que me he propuesto olvidarte, ya no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. ¿Qué es eso Sharon, sabotaje interno? ¿Yo te evito totalmente y tú te metes en mi mente las 24 horas del día? ¡No es justo! Porque justamente cuando más me duele pensar en ti. Los chicos hacen lo que pueden para distraerme, y se están esforzando muchísimo. Hemos hecho más bromas en la semana que ha pasado que en todo el mes anterior; McGonagall se está volviendo loca, pero ni aun con tanta actividad he podido sacarla de mi mente. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando algo relativo a ella o a nuestro problema, no tengo hambre y no duermo en bien en las noches, no es justo las mismas preguntas rondando siempre en mi cabeza. ¿Exageré? ¿Debí perdonarla? ¿Aun la quiero? ¿Podría fingir que ya lo supere sólo para volver a su lado? ¿Es todo mí culpa? ¿La entendí mal? ¿Es una zorra que no merece perdón alguno, como dice Sirius? La verdad es que no lo sé, estoy confundido y por eso no deseo hablar con ella. En el momento en que aclaré mis pensamientos yo la buscaré, pero sólo cuando haya tomado una decisión y no haya marcha atrás para mí"".  
  
Vamos Rem, tengo una poción de acné con el nombre Severus en la etiqueta - dijo Sirius entrando a la sala común y sonriendo a su amigo que en esos momentos fingía leer un libro de transformaciones.  
  
Sirius, estoy haciendo la tarea - exclamó Remus mirando los rostros de James, Peter, y junto a ellos, al alegre rostro de Sirius que agitaba un frasquito lleno de un líquido espeso color rojo.  
  
¿Cómo es posible si no has cambiado de página en quince minutos? - Preguntó Peter con ligera ironía.  
  
Chicos hoy no tengo ganas de atormentar a Snape - exclamó Remus casi en un quejido.  
  
La exclamación entre sorprendida y escandalizada de Sirius hizo reír a Remus.  
  
Remus como puedes decir eso - exclamó Sirius fingiendo espanto.  
  
Vamos chicos, cuantas veces en una sola semana podemos molestar a Severus Snape - rebatió Remus sonriendo a su loco amigo.  
  
Es algo que trato de averiguar - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
¡Oh, está bien! - Exclamó James con voz comprensiva - si no tienes ganas de molestar a Snape, no tenemos que molestar a Snape.  
  
¡Pero James.! - Lloriqueó Sirius.  
  
Vamos Sirius, no chilles. Malfoy se verá igual de chistoso cubierto de granos - agregó James con una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida.  
  
¡Síííííí!!!! - celebró Sirius brincando en su sitió y sonriendo a Remus con expresión ilusionada.  
  
O.K. Ustedes ganan - aceptó el muchacho cerrando su libro - vamos a llenar de granos a Malfoy.  
  
Ese es mi Remster - exclamó Sirius sonriendo a su amigo.  
  
Y si la suerte está de nuestro lado, quizás podremos darle a Snapy algo de esto - exclamó luego el joven licántropo sacando de su bolsillo un tubo parecido a uno de pasta dental.  
  
¿Qué es eso Rem? - preguntó Peter con expresión de curiosidad.  
  
Remus se limitó a señalar una frase en el envase bajo el nombre del producto "Un centímetro de nuestro producto garantiza un mes de dentadura amarilla". Los tres chicos empezaron a reír mientras Remus sonreía complacido.  
  
¡Genial! - exclamó Sirius volviendo a leer las letras - ¿cuánto tiempo crees que le duren amarillos si le damos todo el envase?  
  
Podemos averiguarlo - exclamó Remus sonriendo malignamente y caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda seguido de sus amigos.  
  
***********************  
  
¿Vez Lucy? No deberías comer tanta grasa - gritó Sirius mientras él, James, Remus y Peter se alejaban por el pasillo riendo y se escondían en un pasaje secreto para ver pasar a Malfoy y Snape hechos una furia, uno cubierto de granos y el otro, aunque no se notara por la boca cerrada, con la dentadura completamente amarilla.  
  
Eso fue muy divertido - exclamó Remus sonriendo una vez que habían dejado de reír y salían del pasadizo secreto - pero mejor nos vamos a dormir mañana hay clases.  
  
Supongo que sí, pero antes pasemos por un bocadillo. Tengo hambre - exclamó Sirius y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la cocina.  
  
Esto está delicioso - exclamó Sirius con la boca llena de comida una vez que llegaron frente a la dama gorda - "Rosas moradas" - le dijo al retrato que se hizo a un lado dejando ver la entrada a la sala común de los leones - esos elfos cada vez cocinan mejor - opinó Sirius sacando otro pedazo de pastel de su bolsillo - ¿no crees Rem? ¿Rem? - repitió Sirius al no tener respuesta alguna, volteando a ver a su amigo que de pie junto a la entrada veía fijamente al frente con una expresión fría.  
  
Sirius giró entonces y sus ojos pasaron del rostro de Remus al lugar hacia donde este miraba.  
  
""Dios, no permitas que se me acerque. No quiero hablar con ella, no quiero verla. Todavía no estoy listo.  
  
¿Remus podemos hablar? - la voz de Sharon sonó en mis oídos tan tímida y avergonzada, tan triste que las palabras de negación no salieron de mi boca. Fue la voz de Sirius la que las dijo por mí.  
  
Claro que no hablará contigo, ¿cómo te atreves? - Murmuró mi amigo con bastante rencor en la voz.  
  
James y Peter no abrieron la boca, pero no la miraban muy cordialmente. De pronto mí propia voz me sorprendió, y sorprendió de paso a mis amigos.  
  
Sirius, James, Peter, ¿nos dejan solos por favor?  
  
Pero Rem no puedes hacerle caso a est. - exclamó Sirius bastante sorprendido.  
  
Sirius, por favor - me escuché exclamar a mi mismo, era como si la voz no me perteneciera.  
  
Mis amigos se retiraron dejándonos solos, James prácticamente arrastrando a Sirius que a regañadientes y lanzando miradas descorteces a Sharon se dejaba llevar. Y yo me quedé de pie frente a ella, con la sala común completa entre nosotros, y yo sintiéndome el hombre más idiota del mundo por acceder a escucharla siquiera; y sólo por haber oído su voz"".  
  
Gracias por escucharme - exclamó Sharon, recibiendo un profundo silencio por respuesta - Remus puedes acercarte un poco - pero el muchacho de ojos dorados permanece en silencio antes de responder.  
  
Te estoy escuchando.  
  
Pero tendré que alzar la voz y todo el mundo podría oírnos - exclamó Sharon con timidez.  
  
Sin mirarla a la cara Remus acortó la distancia que había entre la escalera y la entrada donde él aun permanecía de pie, quedando frente a la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas, y en el que él último de los peldaños de la misma estaba ocupada por Sharon.  
  
Remus, hace una semana que me evitas, yo quiero disculparme contigo, yo sé que te herí.  
  
""Ni siquiera me estaba mirando a los ojos, no lo vuelto a hacer desde el momento en que me gritó que saliera de su vida, a pasado una semana evitando mi mirada, fijando sus ojos dorados en cualquier parte menos en los míos. En esos momentos miraba fijamente al fuego de la chimenea como si el patrón que formaban las llamas fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Toda su actitud hacia mi era tan fría, el chico dulce que jugaba con mis manos parecía haber desaparecido, el dolor y la rabia que había en el él la última vez que hablamos había desparecido también, dejando ante mi a este muchacho igual a él que se limitaba a escuchar fríamente lo que yo pudiera decir. Podía aguantar cualquier cosa menos su indiferencia.  
  
Dime algo por favor - supliqué sintiendo que las lagrimas acudir a mis ojos.  
  
¿Qué demonios esperas que yo te diga? - exclamó Remus en un susurro colérico, pero sin separar la vista de las llamas; por mí rostro surcaban ahora lagrimas silenciosas.  
  
No lo sé solo háblame - exclamé casi desesperada, antes empezar a llorar está sin poder controlarme"".  
  
La mirada de Remus se apartó del fuego de la chimenea, los audibles sollozos de Sharon habían llegado a sus oídos y sin poder reprimir más, había volteado a verla.  
  
¿Qué quieres que te diga? - repitió el muchacho está vez en un tono neutro, como si de verdad lo estuviera preguntando - si me querías dañar lo hiciste, te vengaste muy bien, te felicito - exclamó con dura ironía.  
  
Sabes que estaba molesta, no pensé en lo que dije - se defendió Sharon descubriéndose el rostro en el que aun quedaban las marcas de las lagrimas, pero sin llorar más.  
  
Sabías que no lo había hecho a propósito y sabías que no fue fácil para mí disculparme después de tu actitud, pero aun así lo hice y todo para que tú me contestaras así. Creía que yo te importaba un poco más - exclamó Remus mirando a Sharon con expresión dolida.  
  
Pero. pero yo - exclama la chica estallando en renovadas lagrimas que ahogaron sus palabras.  
  
""Se veía tan triste, sólo quería abrazarla y calmarla, pero no podía, algo en mi aun se negaba a tenerla más cerca y no lo hice.  
  
Cálmate, no vale la pena - fue lo único que conseguí murmurar para calmarla, aunque el gélido tono de mi voz no podía ser de mucho consuelo.  
  
Remus perdóname por favor, no quise decir algo así; eso no es lo que pienso de ti. En verdad lo siento.  
  
Lo sé Sharon te entiendo, pero entiende tu también, que a veces eso no es suficiente.  
  
Dime que debo hacer.  
  
""En ese momento Sharon me echó los brazos al cuello, escondiendo su rostro bañado en lagrimas en mi cuello.  
  
No hay nada que hacer - murmuré en voz muy baja, sin acertar a hacer o decir nada más - no vale la pena - repetí.  
  
Tiene que haber algo, es que tu no entiendes - la oí murmurar entre sollozos, su voz muy baja, casi inaudible.  
  
¿Qué no entiendo qué? - exclamé con voz molesta.  
  
La sentí moverse, se alejó de mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me miró a los ojos"".  
  
Yo te amo Remus - murmuró Sharon antes de besarlo en los labios y salir corriendo escaleras arriba.  
  
""No acerté a hacer nada, sus palabras me habían sorprendido, nunca antes me lo había dicho, pero no pude corresponder a su beso. Sus labios habían buscado en los míos un perdón que yo no le di. Finalmente se había separado de mí y había corrido escaleras arriba, dejándome en shock, aun mirando a la escalera, aun más confundido de lo que estaba antes de la broma a Malfoy y Snape"".  
  
En ese momento el retrato de hacía a un lado y unos pasos resonaban en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Fin del capítulo 3. ***************** Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, ¿cómo están todos? Mis saludos a Tana Abbott, que me siempre me deja reviews y que estuvo de cumple el 16 de este mes, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tana! ^^ Y bien. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por fin apareció Sharon (esa @#~?!&%) y Remus aceptó hablar con ella aunque no parecía poder evitarse a sí mismo hacer tonterías de ese tipo, y ella lo besó, confundiéndolo aun más ¿Qué pasará? Bueno déjenme un review y respondan a las preguntas que se hace Remus. Yo me inclinó hacía la última, "Es una zorra que no merece perdón alguno" a mi parecer Sirius tiene razón, pero allá Remus.  
  
Bueno ahora sí, me voy; pero los dejo con una petición, lean mis otros fics, y díganme que opinan.  
  
Besos para todos mis queridos lectores y para toda la gente linda del ff.net:  
Lorien Lupin  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


	4. CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Disclaimer: Ya ustedes saben que yo no soy J. K. Rowling y que estos personajes no son míos ¿no es cierto? Sí no lo saben aun, yo no soy J. K. Rowling y estos personajes no son míos. Excepto Sharon, algunos maestros y algunos estudiantes que no aparecen en los libros.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda y muy, pero muy paciente. Lamento que este capi haya tomado tanto tiempo en ser subido, ya me había demorado horrores y lo tenía a medias cuando sucedió el ya conocido desastre de mi compu, y se fue. Todo el capítulo tuvo que ser escrito de nuevo, y espero que esté al menos igual o mejor que la versión anterior. Que lo disfruten, se lo merecen por ser pacientes y comprensivos, en el capítulo anterior la zorra, perdón, Sharon logró que Remus hablara con ella, a pesar de que este lleva esquivándola por una semana, para tratar de aclarar las dudas que rondan en su linda cabecita castaña. Pero como ya dije ella lo atrapó y terminó besándolo, él no correspondió al beso y ella huyó escaleras arriba dejándolo en estado de shock en el momento en que alguien entra por el retrato de la dama gorda. Bueno hasta allí el capítulo 3, los dejo con el cuatro que como ya es costumbre empieza con los pensamientos de nuestro amado licántropo adolescente. Pero antes, por supuesto, las respuestas a las lindas personas que dejaron reviews:  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola, de nada y aunque fue hace mucho tiempo fue un placer saludarte. Dejar a Malfoy lleno de granos se siente super bien, fue gratificante. En cuanto a la dentadura de Snapy, no es que fuera tan blanca tampoco, pero aunque no lo creas entraba entre los rangos normales, la bendita pasta de Remusito fue la que se la dejó así de amarilla, como por los siguientes 40 años, ^^U jiji, pobre Snivellus le quedó amarillo patito. Sí el pobre ha estado bastante decaído a pesar de tus esfuerzos y los míos. Odio a esa tipa, como se atreve a hablarle, yo también siento que debería haber dejado que Sirius hablara con ella, pero él decidió darle esa oportunidad, si ella sigue molestando yo te aviso y entre las dos le damos de alma. Ya le di tus respuestas a sus preguntas, pero el pobre no se entiende ni a sí mismo y como que recién en este capítulo empieza a desentrañar sus propias ideas. Yo también considero que Sirius tienes toda la razón, lo que dijo demuestra más ganas de hacer daño, y aunque hayan sido sólo momentáneas, no merecen perdón ¡muere maldita, y muere de forma dolorosa!!!! Perdón, un pequeño arrebato. Bueno amiguita nos leemos para el próximo capi, te dejo con el capítulo 4, que espero te guste. Bye, besitos.  
  
Amanda: Hola de nuevo Amanda, que bueno que te gustaron los dos capítulos pasados, me da gusto que al menos alguien empiece a comprender a la pobre de Sharon y quien mejor que tú, yo no soy muy compasiva que digamos, al menos no con la gente que lástima mi Remusito hermoso. Tienes razón la gente dice cosas cuando está molesta, pero en su caso buscaba lastimarlo, y eso no se lo puedo perdonar yo tampoco. Que bueno que te pareció bien que Remus y Sharon hablaran, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero ya me había demorado con el capítulo cuando ocurrió el desastre de mi compu y mi capítulo nuevo ya casi terminado en realidad, se fue a la nada cibernética. Te dejo con el capítulo 4, espero que te guste y nos vemos en el 5. Bye, besitos.  
  
Silence-messiah: Hola Silence, que buen leerte de nuevo, me encanta saber que te gustó el capítulo, y me honra saber que te gusta como escribo *sonrojo acompañado de sonrisa complacida*. Pero sí, este fic es algo triste, decidí alejarme un poco tanto de la comedia como del romance, que son las categorías de casi todos mis fics. Y sí, me cae algo mal Sharon, en lo que respecta a que la perdone, pues ya se verá. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 4, lamento la demora, pero ya llegó el nuevo capítulo. Bueno me despido, bye y besitos.  
  
Bueno gente aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic, ¡he vuelto!!! Y me tendrán que aguantar nuevamente y por mucho tiempo.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"Sentirlo no es suficiente"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
""Te acabas de ir y ya todo es más confuso de lo que lo era en la tarde, por lo menos ahora sé que aun te quiero. Tu beso me lo dijo, aun estoy enamorado de ti, pero tus labios también me mostraron algo más, me mostraron, Sharon querida, que a pesar de que aun te quiero, no te puedo perdonar. Mi corazón quiere perdonarte, esa parte de mí me grita que corra escaleras arriba y te tome entre mis brazos, pero mi mente no lo deja, y es ella la que gobierna mis movimientos. Es ella la me dice que aunque lo sientes, eso no lo repara; y es por ella, por la que aun estoy aquí, de pie, observando las escaleras vacías y el pasillo por el que ya desapareció tu figura y es por ella por la que no voy a dar un solo paso para ir a tu encuentro. No puedo evitar quererte; mis sentimientos hacia ti no desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana, eso lo sé; ni aunque lo quisiera así, pero tampoco podría olvidarlo todo por el hecho de quererte. Eso me deja en una encrucijada, ¿qué puedo hacer? Tan solo veo dos opciones posibles, puedo alejarme de ti y esforzarme para olvidarte; o me armarme de paciencia y esperar a que cuando esté listo para perdonarte tú aun me quieras. Pero no quiero olvidarte, no quiero dejar de amarte, así que eso lo decide ¿no Sharon? Tendré que ser paciente"".  
  
Unos pasos resonaron en la entrada de la sala común, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos de manera sorpresiva.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí solo a esta hora? - dijo a sus espaldas una conocida voz femenina.  
  
¡Ah! Hola Natisse (N.A. ¿No les parece genial el nombre? Lo vi entre la lista de músicos en los créditos de una película, juro ante Dios que todos los nombres que uso en fics los vi en algún sitio y son reales) - saludó Remus sin responder a la pregunta.  
  
¿No era de Sharon la voz que oí hace uno segundos? - preguntó Natisse Sutcliffe una alumna de séptimo año, amiga de los merodeadores.  
  
Ummm, pues sí - exclamó Remus desviando la mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
Oh, ¿se arreglaron? ¡Qué bueno! - exclamó sonriendo.  
  
Pues no exactamente - respondió Remus - tan solo hablamos.  
  
¡Oh!! Lo lamento - exclamó Natisse guardando luego un incomodo silencio.  
  
¿Y tú que haces regresando recién a esta hora? - preguntó Remus interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que acababa de caer entre ellos.  
  
Estaba hablando con la profesora McGonagall - se apresuró a contestar la chica, contenta de cambiar de tema - me estaba dando las instrucciones que les tengo que dar a los prefectos para la reunión de mañana en la noche.  
  
¡Ah, sí! Lo de la reunión de astronomía - respondió Remus.  
  
¿Vas a ir?  
  
Sí, supongo que sí, aunque. . . - Remus se detuvo, dudando ahora de sí iba a ir o no a la reunión esa, la situación era distinta ahora, que cuando todos habían hecho planes para escaparse de esa reunión escolar - ahora que lo pienso no lo sé, aun no me decido - concluyó.  
  
¡Oh!!  
  
Hasta mañana Natisse, me voy a dormir - exclamó Remus después del renovado silencio que siguió a la última expresión de Natisse, alejándose hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos y subiendo por ellas rápidamente.  
  
Hasta mañana Remus, que descanses - agregó Natisse antes de suspirar aliviada y subir ella misma por las escaleras a los dormitorios de las chicas, esa había sido una conversación algo incomoda.  
  
**************************  
  
Remus entró a la habitación de sexto año, en donde, con todas las luces aun prendidas lo esperaban sus amigos.  
  
¿Y? - preguntó Sirius acercándose a él en cuanto lo vio entrar - ¿qué pasó? ¿Hablaron? ¿Se disculpó de nuevo ¿la perdonaste? No me digas que la perdonaste - agregó luego con voz ligeramente molesta.  
  
Sirius si te callas un segundo Remus tal vez pueda responder a alguna de tus preguntas, y por favor no te enojes por cosas que tú mismo supones y que no son verdad - exclamó James mirando a Sirius con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - porque no es verdad ¿verdad? - preguntó luego volteando nuevamente hacia Remus.  
  
Vamos Remus ¿qué quería Sharon? - preguntó Peter acercándose a su vez.  
  
Ella quería hablar conmigo - exclamó Remus sentándose en el borde de su cama - y disculparse - agregó.  
  
¿Y tú la escuchaste? - preguntó Sirius casi indignado.  
  
Ella me dijo que no había querido decir lo que dijo, que fue un arrebato, y yo sé que así fue, ahora lo entiendo.  
  
Por favor Remus, no puedes dejar que manipule de esa forme - exclamó Sirius - aceptar a escucharla fue un error.  
  
Bueno Remus Sirius aunque muy bruto para hablar - exclamó James mirando a Sirius amenazantemente - tiene razón en eso, ¿no nos digas ahora que la vas a perdonar?  
  
Ella me dijo que me amaba - exclamó Remus de pronto.  
  
¡Esa pequeña manipuladora! - exclamó Sirius con expresión de asombro y sentándose en la cama al lado de Remus.  
  
Nunca antes lo había dicho - confesó Remus mirando a James.  
  
¿Y que vas a hacer? Sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyaremos, para eso somos tus amigos - exclamó James, Sirius había abierto la boca como para protestar, pero con una mirada severa James lo detuvo; Sirius cerró la boca con expresión molesta.  
  
No lo sé chicos - exclamó Remus - ya no estoy tan confundido. Sharon me besó.  
  
Esa. . . - empezó Sirius sin poderse aguantar más - pero con un ágil movimiento James se luso a su lado y le tapó la boca.  
  
Aun estoy enamorado de Sharon, cuando me besó me di cuenta que aun la quiero - Sirius se retorcía en las manos de James intentando zafarse, pero el joven de cabello rebelde lo tenía muy bien atrapado y no se lo permitía - pero también me di cuenta de que no puedo perdonarla, ella me besó y yo no le pude corresponder al beso, tan sólo me quedé ahí parado y después de unos minutos se separó de mi y salió corriendo.  
  
""Los chicos no dijeron nada, supongo que James y Peter no sabían que consejo darme, o no creían conveniente dar su opinión, la de Sirius yo ya la sabía, él no creía que debiera perdonarla. James y Peter tan sólo suspiraron y me miraron sin saber que decir".  
  
Y ¿qué vas a hacer? - me preguntó Sirius.  
  
Nada Sirius; no haré nada. Por ahora no puedo perdonarla, así que tan sólo voy a esperar a que las cosas se enfríen un poco y ver que pasa entonces - explicó el joven licántropo.  
  
Peter se dirigió nuevamente a su cama y empezó a ponerse el pijama mientras que James y Sirius hacían lo mismo.  
  
¿Qué creen que habrá mañana en la noche? - preguntó Peter cuando el silencio de la habitación se hizo demasiado palpable.  
  
Yo que sé, Peter - exclamó Sirius deslizando la camiseta azul por su cabeza - nada importante supongo. Además, nosotros no vamos a estar ahí ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿y si viene en el examen? - preguntó Peter con voz aprensiva.  
  
Cualquier cosa que aparezca en un libro, Remus la puede encontrar - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa - le preguntamos a alguna chica que fue lo que vieron y moony nos consigue un libro que diga todo sobre el asunto.  
  
Toda la razón - exclamó Remus - todo esta en los libros, si sabes donde buscar.  
  
Yo jamás encuentro las cosas que necesito para mis trabajos - exclamó Peter.  
  
Es porque tú no sabes buscar - replicó James.  
  
Además Peter, que prefieres quedarte con el resto de la escuela para ver un tonto fenómeno estelar que sólo cada cientos de años o escaparte por ahí con nosotros y tomarnos unas cervezas de mantilla mientras escuchamos algo de música - exclamó Sirius sonriendo alegremente.  
  
Lo segundo - exclamó el muchacho gordito sin dudarlo demasiado.  
  
********************  
  
Remus, ¿aun no estás listo? - exclamó Peter en cuanto entró al dormitorio y vio a su amigo en la misma posición en que lo había dejado al salir de la habitación - vamos a llegar tarde a clases.  
  
Peter creo que estoy algo enfermo - exclamó el joven licántropo abriendo los ojos y bostezando ampliamente.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Estoy muy cansado y me duele la cabeza.  
  
Eso es porque no has comido bien en días y casi no has estado durmiendo - exclamó Peter sacándolo de la cama - lo que necesitas es tomar un buen desayuno y dormir un rato en la tarde.  
  
Quizás tengas razón, baja nomás, me cambio y bajo en cinco minutos.  
  
Está bien te esperamos en el gran comedor - exclamó Peter saliendo del cuarto.  
  
********************  
  
¿Y tú lo creíste? - exclamó Sirius exasperado - ya nos hizo ese truco hace veinte minutos.  
  
Sí Peter, yo creo que ya debe estar durmiendo otra vez - exclamó James.  
  
Si es así yo opinó que mejor lo dejamos dormir - exclamó Peter sirviéndose una porción bastante grande de panqueques - dice que no se siente bien.  
  
Eso es otra cosa - aseguró Sirius - haberlo dicho antes, en ese caso deberías haberle dicho que se quedara durmiendo.  
  
¡Hay! Contigo no se puede - se quejó Peter - Peter sácalo de la cama y tráelo, Peter déjalo dormir; toma una decisión y apégate a ella.  
  
Una expresión de asombro y falsa indignación apareció en el rostro de Sirius.  
  
¡¿Cómo te atreves?!! - exclamó mirando al chico bajito con la boca abierta y las cejas fruncidas - discúlpate.  
  
Lo siento Sirius - se apresuró a exclamar Peter.  
  
¿Por qué te disculpas?!!! - exclamó Sirius exasperado.  
  
Porque tú me lo dijiste - chillo Peter exasperado.  
  
Ten más carácter Peter, mándame al cuerno cuando te diga algo así.  
  
Si lo hago me vas a golpear.  
  
Sí, pero no será fuerte y te ganaras mi respeto - exclamó Sirius solemnemente, poniéndose una mano en el pecho y asintiendo orgullosamente.  
  
Estás loco, quién te entiende - exclamó Peter riendo y mirando luego a James.  
  
A mí no me veas, es mi amigo, pero eso no significa que entienda la mitad de lo que sale de su boca.  
  
Dios, si tú no entiendes no hay nadie que lo haga - exclamó una voz soñolienta.  
  
Remus se sentó junto a Peter, llevaba al hombro su mochila azul y su rostro estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal y unas ojeras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos dorados.  
  
¡Ya era hora de que bajaras! No puedes dormir todo el día - exclamó Sirius cuando el chico se snetó frente a él - hay hermano, ¡qué cara traes! - exclamó Sirius mirando al chico de cabello castaño con ligera preocupación - deberías echarte a dormir.  
  
Verte al cuerno Sirius - exclamó Remus con desgana y riendo suavemente.  
  
¿Ves? - exclamó este alegremente mirando a Peter, que dio un bufido de exasperación y regresó a su desayuno.  
  
Remus cogió la jarra y se sirvió media copa de jugo de naranja.  
  
¿Qué, estás a dieta? - exclamó James en tono irónico - porque si es así te digo que no es necesario, en realidad andas algo bajo de peso.  
  
Ja, ja que gracioso - exclamó Remus con ironía - no tengo hambre hoy, no me siento. Creo que me va a dar gripe.  
  
Hace bastantes días que estás igual, si sigues así te vas a enfermar de verdad - exclamó Sirius frunciendo las cejas - come algo.  
  
Sí mamá Sirius - exclamó Remus con sorna y haciendo voz de niño, y poniéndose un par de tostadas en su plato.  
  
Ese es mi hijo - exclamó Sirius con voz de mujer y levantándose ligeramente para palmear la cabeza castaña de Remus.  
  
Pero no es eso - exclamó Remus bajando la voz - si no fuera porque ya sucedió hace dos semanas, juraría que es lo que ustedes saben.  
  
Pero eso no puede ser, pasó hace dos semanas - exclamó Peter en un susurro.  
  
Él acaba decirlo Peter - exclamó James sonriendo burlonamente al muchacho más bajo.  
  
Ya lo dije, creo que me va a dar gripe - ahora dejemos mis hábitos alimenticios de lado y vámonos a clase.  
  
*****************  
  
""Terminó la clase de pociones que era la primera de la mañana, y James se alejó para hablar con Lily antes de entrar a la clase de encantamientos. Me siento mal de que James tenga problemas con Lily por mi culpa, pero James no me ha hecho caso cuando le he dicho que le dé la razón y se arregle con ella. James dice que Lily debe comprender que no lo puede hacer escoger entre ella y nosotros, pero aun trata de convencerla a ella de eso"".  
  
Lily se alejó de James que volvió molesto junto a sus amigos.  
  
Ya te dije James, dile que ella tiene la razón - exclamó Remus en cuanto su amigo llegó junto a ellos.  
  
Y ya te dije yo a ti que no voy a aceptar que tú te portaste mal con Sharon, porque eso no es cierto - exclamó a su vez el muchacho de lentes.  
  
Entonces sólo dile que no debiste ser parcialista y ya. ¿Supongo que eso la contentará? - insistió Remus.  
  
Quizás tengas razón Remus - exclamó su amigo empezando a dudar - lo intentaré en la noche, antes de escaparnos de la reunión esa.  
  
Eso está mejor - exclamó Remus sonriendo cansadamente y entrando al salón de encantamientos junto a los demás.  
  
Una vez más Sirius se encaminó hasta el fondo del salón, lo más lejos posible de sus compañeras de año, y por lo tanto lo más lejos posible de Sharon, a la que lanzó una mirada resentida mientras pasaba a su lado.  
  
Bueno ahora formen parejas y practiquen el encantamiento - exclamó el profesor Flitwick (N.A ¿Se escribe así? Me da flojera buscar en los libros.)  
  
Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se pusieron frente a frente y realizaron un juego con las manos para ver quien era pareja con quien.  
  
""Peter no lo sabe, pero este juego lo inventó Sirius un día en que él, James y yo estabamos discutiendo porque ninguno quería hacer con él los trabajos prácticos, todos alegábamos que Peter podía cometer un error y matar a su compañero en el proceso; y es completamente cierto. Para mi desgracia, perdí yo"".  
  
Muy bien Sirius y yo, Remus y Peter - exclamó James aliviado pero algo dudoso, Remus no parecía muy capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido si Peter cometía un error grave.  
  
Vamos Peter, tres pasos atrás - exclamó Remus con resignación y alejándose a su vez - bien Peter, yo ataco y tú tratas de bloquear mi ataque con el hechizo que acabamos de aprender ¿está bien?  
  
Está bien - exclamó Peter con algo de duda en la voz.  
  
¿Sabes qué? Mejor tú atacas y yo bloqueo - exclamó Remus después de pensar que Peter no podría usar el hechizo nuevo sin mucha práctica de por medio, y sería golpeado siempre por los hechizos que él mandara; mientras que si Peter atacaba, su hechizo no podría ser fuerte y él sí sería capaz de usar el hechizo de bloqueo.  
  
Como digas - exclamó Peter aun dudando.  
  
Durante la siguiente media hora Peter atacó con los hechizos de rechazo aprendidos los años anteriores y Remus bloqueó todos y cada uno de sus ataques con el nuevo hechizo aprendido. Tras un nuevo expelliarmus de Peter, que fue rechazado por la pared transparente que Remus hizo aparecer frente a él, el profesor dio el aviso de cambiar de posición. Los atacantes deberían ahora practicar el nuevo hechizo. Remus suspiro con resignación, y levantó su varita hacia Peter.  
  
¿Estás listo? - preguntó a su amigo con cierta preocupación.  
  
Sí, creo que sí, pero Remus estás muy pálido, creo que deberías irte a la enfermería - exclamó Peter mirando el semblante de su amigo, que transpiraba un poco y estaba incluso más pálido que en la mañana.  
  
Peter tiene razón Rem, como que estás más pálido - exclamó James mirando a Remus.  
  
Sí, creo que iré después de la clase, pero tú no te escapas de esta, en guardia Pettigrew - exclamó Remus levantando nuevamente la varita.  
  
Listo - exclamó Peter levantando la varita aprensivamente.  
  
Remus lanzó primero un hechizo suave de rechazo que como había previsto golpeo a Peter y lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Remus lo ayudó a pararse y volviendo a explicarle la tecnica del nuevo hechizo se alejó y se preparó la un nuevo ataque. Increíblemente, diez minutos después Peter había logrado bloquear los hechizos suaves y Remus se preparó para empezar uno de nivel medio.  
  
¿Preparado Peter? Está vez te lanzaré un expelliarmus, no es un hechizo tan fuerte pero te será más difícil bloquearlo - explicó Remus, que empezaba a respirar pesadamente.  
  
Peter asintió y levantó la varita.  
  
Expelliar. . . - Remus no terminó de decir el hechizo y entrecerrando los ojos cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
Peter, James, Sirius y Sharon corrieron hasta donde Remus se había desplomado, mientras el profesor Flitwick se adelantaba también y daba pedía a sus amigos que lo llevaran a la enfermería, dando por terminada la clase entre las miradas nerviosas de los alumnos.  
  
Fin del capítulo 4. *****************  
  
Nota de la Autora (o sea yo ^.^ ): Hola lindas personas que esperaron tanto por este capítulo, pues hasta aquí llegó, es algo corto, como todos los capis de este fic, pero espero que les haya gustado. Remus ya no está confundido, aunque tampoco sabe que hacer con respecto a Sharon. Mientras tanto las consecuencias de no comer o dormir bien se hacen notar, ¿o será que en serio está enfermo? Pobre mi Remusito, va a necesitar que lo cuiden y lo mimen; yo me ofrezco como una de las voluntarias y creo adivinar que Tana Abbott se apuntará también, ¿quien más quiere cuidar al lobito? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo, la enfermedad de Remus, la reacción de Sharon, la reunión astrológica ¿se arreglaran Lily y James? Y una pequeña sorpresa. Hasta el próximo capítulo, bye y besitos.  
  
Lorien Lupin "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
P.D. Ah sí, me olvidaba; he subido dos nuevos fics en esta semana, uno corto (aunque lo de corto lo decidirán ustedes los lectores) llamado "Revelación" de Sirius que se ha enamorado de uno de sus amigos y decide decírselo y que sucede después de eso. Y otro, que está en conjunto con mi primis Hansenmac (literal y sanguíneamente mi prima) llamado "Tras un mismo rostro" ubicado en la época de la 1era orden del fénix y lleno de muchas cosas, como batallas, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, James, Severus y Lucius de motífagos, muertes y encantamientos a montón. Denles un vistazo y déjenme un reviewsito con sus opiniones.  
  
Ahora sí, se despide de ustedes Lorien Lupin. 


	5. CAPÍTULO CINCO

Disclaimer: Ya ustedes saben que yo no soy J. K. Rowling y que estos personajes no son míos ¿no es cierto? Sí no lo saben aun, yo no soy J. K. Rowling y estos personajes no son míos. Excepto Sharon, algunos maestros y algunos estudiantes que no aparecen en los libros.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente hermosa, que lee las desventuras de mi Remusito en este fic. Aquí viene Lorien, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este su fic para las almas sensibles, románticas y algo dramáticas. Pues al final del capítulo anterior Remusito no se sentía nada bien y se desmayó en plena clase de Encantamientos lo han llevado a la enfermería y Sharon fue con ellos (aunque eso porque ellos, por la conmoción no se han dado cuenta, cuando la vean, la botan ^o^ ¡sí!!!!!!) Ahí nos quedamos, y desde allí empezaremos, al final del capítulo varias sorpresas (pero no las lean antes, las arruinan), pero antes reviews:  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola Tana, gracias por el review chica loca. Ya sabía que te apuntabas como enfermera. Sí, es una lástima que ni tus respuestas ni mis palabras ayudaran a Remsie, y que siga tan confundidito y tan deprimido. Ya te dicho, entre las dos le pateamos el trasero, yo siempre estuve de acuerdo con Sirius, al menos en lo que respecta a Sharon. Espero que para este momento, hayas recuperado tus fuerzas de tanta competencia y tanta fiesta. Bueno, ellos van a estar en la reunión astronómica esa, poero no con el resto, si vieras sus prioridades, para ellos es más importante, perderse y tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla que ver algo que solo sucede cada cientos de años, sea lo que sea eso, pero como ya viste, quien sabe si estará en condiciones de salir a la dichosa reunión. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 5, que lo disfrutes, bye y besitos. P.D. Bueno que te gustaran las fotos, esa me la mandó mi prima de Venezuela, que trata de pervertirme a mí, también ella va por buen camino. ¿Viste el de Dios y Adan que te mandé? No me a cuerdo si te lo mandé. Si no lo hice, veré si aun lo tengo y te lo mando, es muy chistoso, es en dibujito. Byesito loca.  
  
Isabela Black: Hola Isabela, no me importa que me odies, ya te dije que yo te quiero mucho jiji. Así que ahora también me odias por dejar malito al Remusito bello, pues espero que este capítulo se haya demorado un poco menos y que tan solo me odies por lo del Rem. Me alegra saber que aun te emocionas al escribir, a pesar de ser como el décimo mensaje, eso me halaga y emociona =') No me mires así, yo también estoy loca, no lo puedo evitar. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 5, espero que te guste, bye y muchos besitos.  
  
Bueno, lindas personas que leen este fic, dejen o no reviews (aunque los que dejan, son más lindos que los otros), los dejo con el capítulo 5.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"Sentirlo no es suficiente"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
""Me asusté tanto que no me hubiera importado tener que sacar al mismo Sirius de mi camino para llegar a Remus, pero no hubo necesidad de eso, ellos parecían estar tan asustados como yo, y no se percataron de mi presencia junto a ellos"".  
  
Sirius, James y Peter daban vueltas por la sala de espera, la enfermera Pomfrey los había sacado del lugar donde estaba Remus y los había obligado a esperar fuera, poco después había salido el profesor Flitwick, que había ido a hablar con el director o así les pareció oír que le decía a Madam Pomfrey. Sentada en una silla, en una esquina de la salita, se encontraba también Sharon, los chicos no parecían prestarle la más mínima atención, tan sólo Sirius le lanzaba miradas disgustadas de reojo, antes de seguir con su interminable paseo. Unos minutos después entró la profesora McGonagall que miró a los chicos que daban vueltas por la pequeña de estar, y luego a la chica que sentada en la esquina, miraba sus rodillas.  
  
La profesora McGonagall no se detuvo a hablar con los alumnos, los cuales la miraron brevemente mientras ella entraba a la enfermería y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Poco después salieron la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey; los tres chicos no tardaron en acercarse a ellas, Sharon también se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia la enfermera y la jefa de su casa, pero se quedó algunos pasos detrás de James, Sirius y Peter.  
  
Como le decía a la profesora McGonagall, el señor Lupin parece estar sano, pero está algo débil, no he podido averiguar la razón para tal perdida de energía. Pero no creo que se haya estado alimentando como se debe - explicó la enfermera - y eso no ayudó, en su estado le afectó más de lo que le hubiera afectado en otro momento. Se quedará aquí un par de días hasta que se recupere un poco y para poder monitorear su estado pero cuando salga deberán procurar que se alimente como debe ser.  
  
Lo haremos Madam Pomfrey - exclamaron a su vez los tres chicos.  
  
Ahora son ustedes los que deberían irse a almorzar - exclamó la profesora McGonagall.  
  
¿Podemos ver primero a Remus? - preguntó James.  
  
El señor Lupin está durmiendo, le di algo para que descansara un rato; pero pueden venir todos en la tarde - exclamó la señora Pomfrey - ahora con tu permiso Minerva - exclamó mirando a la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
Continúa Popy - exclamó ella, la enfermera regresó a su oficina y la profesora se volvió a mirar a los alumnos.  
  
Ahora deberían ir a almorzar, ya escucharon, pueden venir en la tarde - exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron tras ella y tras ellos salió Sharon. La profesora McGonagall se separó de ellos y se dirigió por un pasillo conducía hacia su despacho y el salón de maestros. En cuanto los pasos de la profesora se dejaron de oír, Sirius se volteó y miró a Sharon a los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos miraban con rabia a la chica, que también se había detenido y lo miraba nerviosa.  
  
Todo esto es tu culpa - le reprochó el chico de ojos azules - aléjate de Remus, ¿no te basta con haberlo tratado cómo lo trataste? Déjalo en paz, solo lo confundes y lo deprimes.  
  
Remus está aquí por tu culpa - exclamó Peter en tono igualmente acusador que el de Sirius - ten la decencia de dejarlo en paz.  
  
James los miró y alzó ligeramente la mano, luego se adelantó un poco parándose frente a Sharon.  
  
Sharon, sé lo que sientes - exclamó en un tono mucho más amable de lo que él mismo hubiera creído posible - pero esto no es bueno para ti, y obviamente no lo es para Remus. Dale un tiempo, no lo busques; él necesita pensar las cosas con tranquilidad. Ten un poco de paciencia, para él no será fácil olvidarlo, pero si en verdad lo quieres debes darle tiempo para que lo supere, a su ritmo.  
  
Sharon asintió empezó a caminar, pasó de largo a Sirius y a Peter y se perdió en la vuelta del pasillo.  
  
Te admiró amigo, yo jamás podré ser tan amable con ella de nuevo, ni aunque el burro del Rem la perdoné - exclamó Sirius pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su amigo de anteojos.  
  
Para mí tampoco fue fácil, pero me dio lástima. Ahora vamos a comer - exclamó James a su vez empezando a caminar, llevando junto a él Sirius y a Peter.  
  
*****************  
  
Lástima que Rem no podrá estar en la reunión de astronomía - exclamó Peter durante la última clase la tarde.  
  
Sí, porque vamos a verlo después de esta clase - sugirió Sirius - podremos estar con él hasta que anochezca y luego nos vamos a la reunión.  
  
Sí, Madam Pomfrey no nos dejará quedarnos con él todo el tiempo - expresó James a su vez frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
  
Entonces supongo que el plan de la escapada y las cervezas de mantequilla sigue en plan - exclamó Peter.  
  
Sí Peter, ya no irán las chicas, y no estará Remus; pero aun estamos nosotros tres - exclamó Sirius abrazando al mismo tiempo a sus dos amigos y apretándolos fuertemente.  
  
Sirius me ahorcas - exclamó Peter, con su voz semi apagada por el brazo de Sirius que en ese momento apretaba su cuello.  
  
Hay, es tu culpa - expresó el chico de los ojos azules, soltando a su amigo - ¿Por qué eres tan chiquito?  
  
¿Ahora es mi culpa ser bajo de estatura? - preguntó Peter.  
  
En cierta forma sí - dijo Sirius - si hicieras más ejercicio crecerías más.  
  
La última clase de la tarde terminó y los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la enfermería. La señorita Pomfrey los dejó pasar con la advertencia de que no lo cansaran demasiado, y ellos prometiendo no permitir que Remus se cansara, abrieron la puerta de la enfermería. En una de las primeras camas, con las cortinas que la separaban del resto de las camas completamente abiertas, estaba acostado Remus. Su piel estaba pálida, casi comparable con la blancura de las sabanas que lo rodeaban, había círculos negros alrededor de sus ligeramente hundidos. Sus ojos se abrieron apenas entraron en la enfermería.  
  
¿Te despertamos? - preguntó Sirius adelantándose hasta la cama, junto con James y Peter.  
  
No - exclamó Remus con la misma voz despreocupada de siempre, la voz que no habían oído desde que se peleara con Sharon, los tres sonrieron al oír su voz relajada, a pesar de lucir tan o más cansado que en la mañana - estoy bastante falto de energías, quien sabe porque, simplemente descansaba los ojos. La señora Pomfrey dice que no me encuentra nada, pero que aun así debo quedarme aquí hasta que me sienta mejor.  
  
Bueno al menos así le das tiempo para que averigüe que pasa - exclamó Peter.  
  
Sí, pero me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes esta noche - exclamó Remus - me hubiera distraído bastante, todo lo que uno puede hacer en este lugar es dormir y pensar, ni siquiera me siento con la fuerza para levantar un libro, además tampoco creo que entendería demasiado de lo que leyera.  
  
Hay hermano, vaya espectáculo que diste en la clase de Flitwick - exclamó Sirius jalando una silla y sentándose al lado de la cama.  
  
Me lo imagino - exclamó Remus con la cabeza aun apoyada en la almohada, pero está vez girada hacia Sirius.  
  
Desearía que lo hubieras visto - exclamó Peter - te preparabas para atacarme, y entonces te pusiste aun más pálido y sin terminar la frase te desplomaste en medio del salón.  
  
Asustaste a todo el mundo - exclamó James - el profesor Flitwick se bajó de su escritorio enormemente rápido y corrió hacia ti, nosotros ya estabamos ahí por supuesto, y luego nos ordenó traerte aquí y dio por terminada la clase.  
  
************************  
  
Ya deberían irse - exclamó Remus mirando el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa de noche y bostezando - anochecerá en menos media hora y aun deben ir a dejar esas cosas al cuarto.  
  
Querrás decir que ya tienes sueño y quieres dormir - exclamó Sirius sonriendo a su amigo.  
  
Eso también - admitió él volviendo a bostezar y cerrando los ojos durante un par de segundos.  
  
Bueno nos vamos, no tienes que tratar de darnos lástima - exclamó James risueño y poniéndose de pie de la silla que había arrastrado hacia el lado de la cama de Remus.  
  
Sí, te dejamos descansar - exclamó Peter a su vez poniéndose también de pie.  
  
No lo merece - exclamó Sirius risueño - con el susto que nos dio en la mañana merece que no lo dejemos dormir.  
  
Vamos Sirius, dejemos dormir a Remus, cuando este mejor te vengas del susto que nos dio - exclamó James haciendo que Sirius se parara y llevándolo hacia la puerta - hasta mañana Rem, que descanses y por el amor de Dios, cómete toda la cena que te traigan.  
  
Hasta mañana Remus - exclamó Peter agitando la mano y siguiendo a Sirius y a James.  
  
Chau Rem, hasta mañana - se despidió Sirius, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por James.  
  
Adiós chicos - exclamó Remus - ¡James! - llamó luego de un segundo la cabeza del buscador de Gryffindor se asomó nuevamente por la puerta - los fenómenos estelares, son de lo más románticos según tengo entendido, es el mejor momento para que te arregles con Lily, prométeme que le hablaras hoy.  
  
Lo haré, te lo prometo - prometió James - que descanses.  
  
*********************  
  
James les dio el alcance a Sirius y Peter y con ellos se dirigió hacia la sala común, dejaron las mochilas y se arreglaron un poco, luego se fueron a la cocina y sacaron algunas cervezas de mantequillas y unos bocadillos y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, la gente ya casi estaba toda reunida en un lugar abierto conversando y especulando sobre lo que verían cuando cayera la noche. En poco tiempo llegaron el resto de personas, parecía que el colegio en pleno estaba ahí esa noche, aunque obviamente la enfermera Pomfrey y Remus estaban en la enfermería. El cielo teñido de un tono naranja, se iba poniendo cada vez más obscuro y mientras poco a poco se acercaba la caída de la noche, James divisó a Lily que se alejaba de la profesora Sinistra en camino hacia Arabella, al otro lado del prado. James se acercó.  
  
¿Podemos hablar?  
  
No sé de que podemos hablar, jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo en este tema - exclamó Lily desviando la mirada de James con una expresión altiva en su rostro.  
  
Tenías razón - exclamó James casi en contra de su voluntad - no debí ser tan parcial en mis opiniones - agregó esperando que lo que había sugerido su amigo, bastara para contentar a Lily.  
  
Sabía que finalmente entenderías - exclamó la chica, lanzándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un corto beso en los labios - ahora es mi turno. Lo lamento James, no debí ser tan parcial en mis opiniones, debí aceptar que tu conocerías mejor a tus amigos y si tú dices que Remus tiene una razón, pues debe tenerla.  
  
Gracias - exclamó James dándole otro breve beso en los labios.  
  
Ahora podemos verlo juntos - exclamó Lily mirando el cielo ya casi completamente obscuro.  
  
No prefieres seguir con el plan e irnos con los chicos por ahí, tenemos cervezas de mantequilla - sugirió James.  
  
James, lo entendería en otra ocasión, pero no pueden perderse esto, es un fenómeno que solo sucede cada 3000 años - exclamó Lily.  
  
El que se demore no garantiza que sea bueno - exclamó James a su vez - mira a Peter, se demora horrores en cambiarse, y su atuendo jamás combina.  
  
La profesora Sinistra me dijo en confidencia de que se trataba el fenómeno de hoy - exclamó Lily misteriosamente - James ni tú ni los chicos pueden perderse la única segunda luna llena en un solo mes, no pasara hasta dentro de 3000 años. ¿James que te sucede? - exclamó Lily mirando aprensivamente a su novio.  
  
James se había quedado completamente lívido y luego, con los ojos aun abiertos de asombro levantó los ojos hacia el cielo, en el que el sol casi había desaparecido; en cualquier instante la noche habría caído y la luna llena brillaría por segunda vez en ese mes.  
  
Madam Pomfrey - exclamó en un murmullo.  
  
¿Qué con Madam Pomfrey? - preguntó Lily muy confundida viendo a su novio que emprendía una desesperada carrera.  
  
Lily, quédate junto a los maestros, y procura que nadie se alejé de aquí - gritó James dando una vuelta para hablarle, pero sin detener su carrera.  
  
James llegó junto a sus amigos que conversaban entre ellos, esperando a James y quizás a Lily y las chicas para perderse en los terrenos de Hogwarts como lo habían planeado. Jame llegó corriendo hacia ellos, solo y con una expresión de terror en su rostro extremadamente pálido.  
  
¿James que te pasa? - exclamó Sirus asustado por la expresión de James.  
  
Sirius hoy hay luna llena - exclamó James yendo directo al grano - ese es el fenómeno, una segunda luna llena en el mes.  
  
Por eso Remus estaba tan cansado - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Sí, y esta en el castillo, con la enfermera Pomfrey - exclamó James.  
  
¡Oh, Dios!!! - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Los tres chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo rumbo al castillo.  
  
Fin del capítulo cinco. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: ¡Ahhhh!!!!! Hasta yo me emocioné ¿qué les pareció? Díganmelo en un review por favor. Aprovechen porque tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes. El próximo capítulo será el último de este fic. Fue corto, pero así lo tenía planeado. Muchos besos para todos, espero que todos los que leen este fic me dejen un review para el próximo y último capítulo. Bye, muchos besitos. Se despide ustedes.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
Y administradora adjunta de:  
  
"La Legión de las Lupinas"  
  
(Únanse, nos acabamos de formar) 


	6. CAPÍTULO SEIS

Disclaimer: Ya ustedes saben que yo no soy J. K. Rowling y que estos personajes no son míos ¿no es cierto? Sí no lo saben aun, yo no soy J. K. Rowling y estos personajes no son míos. Excepto Sharon, algunos maestros y algunos estudiantes que no aparecen en los libros.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, aquí estoy con el sexto y último capítulo de "Sentirlo no es suficiente", espero que les haya gustado este fic y que les guste el final que tengo planeado, pero cualquier reclamo siempre podrán hacérmelo llegar con un review o un mail. Bueno el fic fue pequeño, pero tuvo su acogida y eso me alegra. Me halaga mucho el saber que muchos de los que leen está historia han pasado de este a otro fic mío, y algunos me dejan reviews en más de un fic; se los agradezco mucho y espero que lo sigan haciendo con los nuevos fics que subiré cuando acabe estos. En el capítulo anterior James, Sirius y Peter (rata ¡~#$&%@ ¬¬) corrían como desesperados hacia el castillo, el fenómeno estelar resultó ser una segunda luna llena en un solo mes (lo sé, completamente imposible, pero esto es un fic y no tienen que ser científicamente exactos) y Remus está dentro de la enfermería con la enfermera Pomfrey, ahí nos quedamos y desde ahí va el capítulo, pero antes los dejo con los reviews ;_; los últimos que responda en este fic:  
  
Moony: Hola moony gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te gustó este capítulo y, que el fic en general te parece bueno, siempre me emociona saber que alguien es capaz de leer de un tirón un fic mío cuando ya tiene algunos capítulos, me hace pensar que por lo menos no es tan cansado de leer. Lamento haberte dejado ahí, hay que crear suspenso, y si de lo que hablas es del fic, pues sí, lamento decir que en este capi se acaba, lo más que te prometo es un epílogo que sería más bien un capítulo que narraría el problema y la pelea que ocasionó todo en primer lugar y obligó a Remus a disculparse. Me alegra saber que mi mail te haya dejado claro como unirte a la Legión de las Lupinas, ya que vi tu mensaje, yo con gusto responderé cualquier otra pregunta que tengas, y espero que se pueda hacer pronto lo del chat. Te dejo con el capítulo 6, espero que te guste. Bye y besitos. Ah sí, y espero que te des una vueltecita por los nuevos fics que pienso subir o por uno de los que también están terminando. Ahora sí, byesito.  
  
Silence-messiah: Hola Silence, en tu review no dices mucho, pero supongo que algo te gustó el capítulo, gracias por el review. ¿Así que te quieres unir? Pues la dirección te la mando por mail. si ff.net borró lo que acabo de poner (a veces hace eso con las direcciones) es en los grupos de msn y después del .com/ escribes LasamantesdeRemusLupin y te unes, así de simple, espero verte muy pronto por ahí ¡AYUDEMOS A PROMOVER A REMUSITO BELLO! Perdón el arrebato, es que aun estoy emocionada por la legión, =') llevo mucho buscando un foro así. Te dejo con el capítulo 6, el último ;_; espero que te guste. Bye y Besitos. Y me gustaría un review tuyo en alguno de los otros fics que están acabando, y verte en alguno de los futuros fics. Ahora sí, bye, muchos besitos.  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola Tana, que rápido encontraste el capítulo nuevo, gracias por el review. Sí, Madame Pomfrey está en grandes problemas, ¿así qué a ti tampoco te dejo? A mí me hizo lo mismo, entonces eso le pasa por no querer compartir a Remusito. Que bueno que tú también sigues con la labor en cadena de pervertir a más gente y que por lo menos nadie se halla quejado del envío; ¿verdad que el dibujo estaba chistoso? A mí me dio mucha risa. Yo también estoy feliz de que James y Lily se reconciliaran, pero no tanto por Pomfrey sino por otro asunto que espero te sorprenda. Sí, Sirius pudo aprovechar, pero él no sabía que la rata ¬¬ iba a resultar un @~!$#&°% traidor. Oye has visto a la nueva miembro de la legión "La amante de Remus" ¿me pregunto quién será? Por el nombre calificamos tú y yo ^^ jiji, pero ya sabemos que no somos nosotras. Y no seas mala, no acapares a Remusito, habemos muchas que lo amamos (si tú, amiga lectora eres una de ellas, ¡ÚNETE YA!) y no es bueno que lo tengas para ti sola. Bueno, te dejo con el sexto y último capítulo, espero que te guste, yo también me voy a ver si los chicos llegaron a tiempo. Bye y besitos. P.D. en estos días te mandaré una historia que he estado escribiendo se llama "Vanidad" o al menos es un posible nombre, necesitaré que me des ideas de un problema o asunto en el que pueda desenvolverse el fic. Ahora sí, bye y supongo que te veré para el último capítulo de El secreto y el de El calendario (Arriba el arte de la auto promoción ^^). Nos leemos luego amiga.  
  
Amanda Beicker: Hola Amanda, gracias por el review. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y tienes razón, vaya fenómeno astronómico, verdaderamente un fenómeno, pero andaba medio dormida y nada coherente, pero cumplió su objetivo, fregarle la vida a Remus, que en este fic no anda de muy buena suerte, al menos hasta ahora. Pues ahora tan sólo nos resta esperar que James y Sirius lleguen a tiempo, como dices tú, y yo agregó, que llegué la rata primero y Remus se coma a Pettigrew por traidor y horroroso ¬_¬. Lamento haberte dejado en ese preciso instante, pero hace que quieran leer el siguiente capítulo, también logra que me quieran matar, pero por internet no pueden ^.^U Me alegra que el capítulo te haya emocionado, me emocionó a mi cuando lo terminé de escribir, si no hubiera sido mío sino de otra persona, la habría maldecido por dejarme en ese punto; menos mal que quien lo escribe soy yo. Sí, como que la zorra empieza a dar lástima, pero sigo de parte de Remus, tengo que hacerlo, lo amo y estoy coadministrando su foro de fanáticas junto con un amiga, ¿qué clase de fan sería sino fuera así? Lamento haberme demnorado tanto (supongo que me demoraré, aun no empiezo a escribir) pero es que andaba (o más bien ando, aun no lo supero) con un bloqueo pero alucinante, no puedo ni escribir cartas, y justo ahora ;_; desgraciadas musas traicioneras, deberían estarme ayudando a escribir 4 capítulos entre esos dos últimos capítulos y un penúltimo capítulo; y en vez de eso se van de paseo y no avisan. Bueno te dejo con el último capítulo del fic, espero que te guste, y verte por alguno de los nuevos que sacaré cuando termine estos, que será en pocos días. Bye y muchos besitos.  
  
Bueno a toda la gente linda que leyó este fic, y que le gustó, hayan dejado o no un review, los dejo con el último capítulo, y un enorme beso de mi persona. Yo la hermosa, inteligente, encantadora, talentosa y sobre todo humilde:  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
Administradora Adjunta de  
  
"La legión de las Lupinas"  
  
Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"Sentirlo no es suficiente"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
""Esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible. ¡Que no pase nada malo, por favor!"".  
  
¡Maldita Sinistra! - exclamó Sirius mientras los tres corrían desesperados por el camino más corto hasta la enfermería - no podía decirle a los alumnos de que se trataba, habría evitado este desastre.  
  
James, que con expresión de gran preocupación corría junto a él, no emitió ningún sonido; pero Peter, que corría un poco más atrás que ellos, gruñó como dándole la razón a Sirius.  
  
Los tres chicos entraron al pasillo que conducía al ala del castillo en el que se encontraba la enfermería, a la carrera se transformaron en sus formas animales, Peter se trepó de un salto a la espalda de Sirius, y juntos llegaron a la enfermería, Remus no estaba por ningún lado, así que los tres recuperaron sus formas humanas y empezaron a buscar algún rastro de la enfermera Pomfrey entre el mobiliario semi destruido. La puerta cerrada de su oficina, arañada pero intacta, les dio una idea de que podía haber pasado y girando la perilla ingresaron a la oficina. La oficina estaba intacta, y pegada a la pared del fondo de la habitación, estaba Madame Pomfrey, visiblemente pálida, pero de pie, en posición de alerta y con la varita levantada apuntando a la puerta.  
  
¿Qué pasó aquí señorita Pomfrey? - preguntó Sirius intentado parecer más sorprendido que aliviado; se suponía que ellos no sabían de la condición de Remus.  
  
Nada que sea de su incumbencia, ¿no les dije que no más visitas fuera de horario? - preguntó la enfermera aun ligeramente pálida, pero intentando que los alumnos no hicieran más preguntas.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ¿qué pasó allá fuera? ¿Dónde está Remus? - preguntó James continuando con la actuación.  
  
Su amigo está bien, no se preocupen, los acompañaré hasta fuera - exclamó y acercándose a ellos los guió fuera de la enfermería, aunque no guardó su varita.  
  
La señora Pomfrey los dejó en el lugar donde los alumnos reunidos veían el cielo y conversaban animadamente.  
  
Quédense aquí con el resto y no se alejen es una orden - exclamó la enfermera alejándose de ellos y caminando hacia los profesores con la esperanza de encontrar al director rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder.  
  
Sí Madam Pomfrey - exclamaron los tres mientras Madam Pomfrey se alejaba de ellos.  
  
James ¿qué sucedió? - le preguntó Lily que se acercó junto con Arabella en cuanto la enfermera Pomfrey se hubo alejado.  
  
Lily tú y Arabella quédense aquí con los demás, yo te explicaré luego - exclamó James y dándole un beso en la mejilla corrió nuevamente hacia el castillo, seguido por Sirius y Peter.  
  
Lils - gritó Sirius cuando se hubo alejado un poco - si la señora Pomfrey pasa y les pregunta por nosotros, estabamos entre la gente, pero ya nos perdiste de vista ¿OK?  
  
Está bien - respondió ella e intercambió miradas nerviosas con Arabella.  
  
********************  
  
Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí - exclamó James mirando a Sirius cuando los tres se adentraban en los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
Pero James, podría estar en cualquier parte del castillo - exclamó Peter - ¿cómo lo encontraremos a tiempo? El castillo es enorme.  
  
El mapa - exclamó Sirius - vamos por el mapa.  
  
Eso es - exclamó James y los tres se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Juntos se precipitaron dentro de la habitación y unos segundos después de buscar dentro del baúl de Sirius, lo hallaron dentro de un cofre con fondo falso.  
  
Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas - exclamó Sirius rápidamente tocando con su varita el mapa, y caminando fuera de la habitación al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Los señores. . ."  
  
Apúrate - gruñó Sirius con impaciencia.  
  
Finalmente la presentación se acabó y las finas líneas negras que conformaban el mapa empezaron a aparecer y formaron el mapa de la parte en que en ese momento estaban los merodeadores.  
  
Muéstranos el lugar donde está Remus Lupin - exigió Sirius, la tinta negra empezó a moverse nuevamente mostrando el exterior del castillo, cerca de los invernaderos y no tan alejado de los demás como a ellos les hubiera gustado - está fuera, cerca de los invernaderos.  
  
¿Cuándo salió del castillo? - lloriqueó Peter con voz nerviosa.  
  
Se está desplazando hacia los demás, tenemos que apurarnos - los apremió Sirius, pasándole el mapa a James y corriendo hacia el retrato.  
  
Diablos - exclamó James con voz llena de terror, Sirius giró para preguntar que pasaba y vio a su amigo, que sin explicar nada se transformaba en ciervo y los adelantaba dejando caer el mapa.  
  
Sirius regresó y cogió el mapa, Peter se acercó a él. Sobre el pergamino estaba el mapa de los exteriores del castillo, junto al invernadero tres, el puntito con el letrero Remus J. Lupin se desplazaba, acercándose cada vez más a un puntito negro cuyo letrero decía Sharon Olmsted y que permanecía quieto en uno de los jardines (N.A. Muajajajaja muajajaja *Lorien tiene cara de psicópata y se retuerce las manos mientras sonríe cruelmente* ¡Muere maldita!).  
  
Sirius guardó el mapa en su bolsillo transformándose en un enorme perro negro, emprendió la misma desesperada carrera que su amigo James, con Peter también transformado y trepado en su espalda.  
  
(N.A. Agradézcanme que no lo deje aquí y los torture por un capítulo más).  
  
*********************  
  
"¿Acaso lo perdí para siempre? Quiero pensar que no, a lo mejor James tiene razón y solamente tengo que darle tiempo para que lo supere a su ritmo. No quiero ir a la reunión, no me interesa el estúpido fenómeno; Lily me contará lo que necesite saber, por ahora yo también necesito estar sola".  
  
Sharon estaba sentada en uno de los jardines del invernadero tres, casi oculta entre los arbustos y plantas exóticas; su mano removía el césped mientras sus ojos vagaban por las diversas flores. Sentada en silencio, sin querer mirar al cielo que se suponía debía estar viendo abrazada a Remus. La puerta junta del invernadero crujió, Sharon se encogió aun más entre las plantes y apartando con sus manos algunas hojas, observó que podría haber movido la puerta, si era un profesor era mejor que no la viera, no debería haberse apartado del grupo, y se suponía que ningún alumno tenía permiso de entrar a los invernaderos después del anochecer a menos que tuviera un permiso especial de la profesora Sprout. Observó desde varios ángulos, la puerta del invernadero estaba definitivamente abierta, la suave brisa que había esa noche, no podía haber sido la responsable, pero no parecía haber nadie más aparte de ella. Sharon trataba de asomar los ojos en otros ángulos, pero aun así, no parecía haber nadie más en el jardín, y ya ningún ruido parecía oírse, sacó las manos des arbusto y apartó la vista. En ese momento algo crujió a sus espaldas, fue un sonido muy suave, el suave sonido del césped tierno al ser pisado suavemente; casi imperceptible, pero muy claro en el silencioso jardín techado. Sharon giró rápidamente, y algo nerviosa se acercó hasta el otro arbusto de los cuatro que formaban las paredes que la encerraban (N.A. En las que ella se encerró por bestia ¬_¬U, pero bueno esa es mi opinión nada más); nuevamente apartó suavemente las plantas, nada, la quietud y el silencio reinaban en el invernadero.  
  
Los nervios la empezaban a invadir, algo no se sentía del todo bien; la chica de dieciséis años se puso de pie casi de un salto, su vista tratando de distinguir en vano, alguna forma entre las numerosas plantas, arbustos, flores y arboles que conformaban ese jardín bajo techo. Un nuevo crujido a sus espaldas y un nuevo giro para encontrarse de cara con más plantas. Alguien caminaba en círculos a su alrededor, Sharon empezaba a asustarse en verdad, mirando nerviosamente alrededor, empezó a retroceder. Torpemente apartó los arbustos y salió del lugar donde se había escondido, miró por última vez a sus espaldas, aun no se veía figura alguna. Sharon se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta abierta, un nuevo crujido a sus espaldas, está vez fuerte, el sonido de ramas al romperse, seguido de un suave gruñido que le heló la sangre. La chica se dio la vuelta nuevamente, frente a ella, semi escondidos entre unos arbustos altos, se podía ver el pelaje color miel (N.A. ¿Hay lobitos color miel? Pues no sé, aquí sí hay) y los ojos dorados de un lobo que le gruñía suavemente, enseñándole los enormes colmillos.  
  
"Esos ojos. . . es Remus. . . "  
  
- Remus. . . soy yo Sharon. . . Remus, por favor - rogó la Sharon aterrada retrocediendo unos pasos pero sin dejar de mirar al animal que aun desde los arbustos la observaba.  
  
Un movimiento repentino y el rostro del lobo había desaparecido de entre las hojas. Un segundo después la aterradora (N.A. Pero muy hermosa ^.^) figura del lobo saltaba los arbustos, dirigiéndose hacia ella con una expresión furiosa (N.A. No es personal zorra, el chico no es dueño de sus actos).  
  
Sharon dio un paso hacia atrás gritando, aterrada, pero demasiado sorprendida para acertar a hacer más que levantar las manos hacia el animal que estaba por caerle encima. En ese momento algo la pasaba rozando, tumbándola por la velocidad a la que había pasado; un gran ciervo había embestido al lobo, que había salido disparado hacia atrás, y que ahora volvía nuevamente al ataque. Sharon retrocedió, arrastrándose un par de metros antes de ponerse de pie y mirar aterrada a los dos animales que aun peleaban, y a un enorme perro negro que entraba como una flecha al invernadero y se lanzaba a ayudar al ciervo.  
  
Un paso más y ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos miraban asombrados a los dos animales que trataban de controlar al otro, cuando una mano la cogía del brazo y con un movimiento brusco la arrastraba fuera del invernadero. Peter Pettigrew, la arrastraba prácticamente, alejándola a la máxima velocidad posible del lugar en donde Remus y los otros dos animales peleaban (N.A. ¡Deja de llamar animales a Siri y Jamie!).  
  
Peter, ese es Remus, lo van a matar - exclamó Sharon, forcejeando cuando vio quien era el que la alejaba del jardín - tenemos que volver.  
  
¿Estás loca?!!! - le gritó Peter volviéndose a verla, pero sin aminorar el paso - no puedes volver allí. Él estará bien, no te preocupes - agregó más suavemente cuando vio la expresión de la chica - tenemos que alejarnos Sharon, tienes suerte de estar viva.  
  
**********************  
  
"Han pasado varios días, Remus a permanecido en la enfermería hasta hace dos días, estaba herido y muy débil. Quiero verlo, lo he intentado todos los días, y siempre se ha negado a verme. Los chicos me dicen que tenga paciencia, pero los días pasan, y sigo son verlo; no ha ido a clases, ni siquiera después de que salió de la enfermería; pero no puedo esperar más. No te daré más tiempo Remus, tenemos que arreglar esto ahora o no lo haremos jamás".  
  
Sharon salió de su habitación dejando atrás a sus amigas que en vano le preguntaban dónde iba. Con paso decidido había caminado hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos.  
  
*******************  
  
La puerta de la habitación de sexto año se abrió de golpe, de pie en el umbral estaba Sharon, los ojos de todos los chicos voltearon hacia ella. Remus palideció visiblemente y sus tres amigos se pararon inmediatamente, interceptando a Sharon que se dirigía hacia donde Remus permanecía sentado.  
  
Sharon, por favor; ya hemos hablado de esto - exclamó Sirius abriendo los brazos y tratando de que no pasara más adentro.  
  
Sharon por favor, no hagas esto - exclamó Peter.  
  
No te daré más tiempo Remus, si no lo enfrentas tú, lo haré yo - exclamó Sharon mirando la pálida figura de su novio y sin responder a los demás chicos que aun le bloqueaban el paso.  
  
Sharon por favor - exclamó James cogiéndola suavemente por el brazo y empezando a sacarla de la habitación.  
  
Remus, por favor habla conmigo - rogó Sharon alargando la mano hacia él, mientras el buscador de Gryffindor la arrastraba fuera del cuarto.  
  
Remus se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, James soltó a la chica y observó con una mirada inexpresiva como Remus llegaba hasta ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Sharon, mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra él. Sirius suspiró y con un movimiento de cabeza salió del cuarto seguido por James y Peter, quien cerró la puerta tras él.  
  
Sharon - exclamó Remus en un murmullo ahogado - que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido. Podría haberte. . . - la voz de Remus se quebró y separándose de ella, la apartó ligeramente, posando en los ojos de Sharon, los suyos surcados por lagrimas.  
  
Todo está bien Remus, todo estará bien - exclamó Sharon volviendo a abrazarlo.  
  
No, no lo está - exclamó él, pasados unos segundos y apartándose una vez más - Shari anoche casi te maté.  
  
Pero no lo hiciste, no tengo ni un rasguño y yo sé que lo sientes - debatió ella mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.  
  
Ya te lo dije antes, a veces sentirlo no es suficiente Sharon. No te pondré en peligro otra vez.  
  
No estaré en peligro - exclamó intentando convencerlo de que no dijera lo que ella sabía iba a decir.  
  
Siempre estarás en peligro conmigo. Esa parte de mí, jamás va a desaparecer y no te expondré a ella - sollozó Remus - lo nuestro se termina aquí Sharon.  
  
¿No tengo opinión en esto? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Remus negó con la cabeza, las lagrimas aún surcando su rostro.  
  
"Sharon parecía querer leer en mis ojos, buscar algo que no fuera la firme determinación que ahora me llenaba, luego bajó la cabeza y una lagrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla para luego desprenderse y caer al piso.  
  
Adiós Remus - exclamó Sharon empezando a llorar y adelantándose para besarme, sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello, y sentí sus lagrimas mojando mi rostro.  
  
Luego se separó de mí y salió del cuarto; y yo me quedé de pie mirando la puerta que ella no cerró y temblando de píes a cabeza; esforzándome por no salir corriendo tras ella. Mis rodillas se doblaron finalmente y yo me desplomé en el piso, de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza colgando hacia delante, mientras intentaba en vano de controlar los sollozos que se empeñaban en subir por mi garganta. Recordándome una y otra vez que todo era por ella, que era lo mejor. Dejando mi rostro bañarse en lagrimas hasta que mis amigos volvieron al cuarto. Sentí la puerta gemir ligeramente, y los sentí arrodillarse a mi lado; sentí sus brazos rodear mis hombros y uno de ellos, creo que Sirius me ayudó a ponerme de pie, mientras que Peter, al menos creo que era Peter, me acercaba una silla. Yo me senté en ella, casi sin notarlo intentando nuevamente recuperar el control; mientras que los tres permanecían a mi lado, apoyándome en silencio, justamente como lo necesitaba".  
  
FIN. ******  
  
Nota de la Autora: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Que emoción! ¡Es tan triste ;_;!! Pero estoy emocionada, lo acabé, lo acabé. No puedo creer que lo acabé, son las 4 y 39 de la madrugada, andaba super bloqueada y la inspiración me llegó de golpe, como a las 3 y 15. Estoy muy feliz, esto significa que mi bloqueo a terminado, lo superé, y podré terminar los demás fics también; solo espero que la inspiración me duré hasta mañana para ponerme a escribir los demás fics. Bueno, pues que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, lo sé, soy un ser ruin y perverso, cruel hasta la medula de los huesos, pero es mi naturaleza y no lo puedo evitar, espero que no me odien demasiado por haberlo terminado así, es que así me salió, y me ha gustado a pesar de lo deprimente que me resulto ;_; y no quise cambiarlo. Pero vamos, tiene que admitir que a pesar de ser triste esta como que bien romántico, a mi se me encogió alguito el corazón, y eso que yo soy conocida como la mujer de hielo, por mi familia y amigos. Bueno déjenme sus últimas opiniones, se las agradeceré mucho y si me las mandan con mail a lo mejor les respondo por ese medio ya que no habrá más capítulos en los que poder responder reviews.  
  
Ahora sí, y por última vez en el fic, me despido de todos ustedes queridos lectores, un enorme beso para todos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de haber sido super tristón, lean mis otros fics que también están terminando en estos días y estén atentos porque pronto volveré con una tanda completamente nueva de fics. Quiero saber nuevamente de todos ustedes, los que dejaron reviews; y que algunos de los que no dejaron me digan que piensan del fic.  
  
Bye, nuevamente muchos besos, se despide de todos: Lorien Lupin Administradora Adjunta de "La Legión de las Lupinas" (esperándolos a todos para que se unan) Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" (orgullosa de serlo, pero me quedo con Remus) 


End file.
